In this program project we will continue to investigate brain plasticity in aged and determine the neurological bases for the changes observed. The project is focused on studies on learning and memory, recovery of function and the regulation of protein synthesis and neurotransmitter metabolism. Results obtained so far indicate old animals show changes in all measures.